Wolfish Adventures
by AngelOfThursday67
Summary: A series of one-shots around Teen Wolf ****REQUESTS OPEN*******
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: so this is my new one shot series feel free to send me prompts.**

 **Summery: A little while ago I wrote a fic call true puppy where Scott gets turned into a puppy so I thought I would kind of re-do it so this time when it happens Stiles takes Scott to Deaton and well… this happens**

Stiles sat in the car park of the vets, on his lap curled in a ball was a small sable wolf puppy. Its breaths deep and even as it slept. To be honest it was a cute puppy, there was only one problem. The puppy was Scott.

They had been chasing after a witch and it had thrown some sort of blue powder in Scott face, and then disappeared. Stiles had turned around to see a puppy looking up at him in a pile of Scott's clothes.

Now here he was summing up the courage the walk in their with Scott as a puppy. Oh God.

When Stiles finally got the courage he picked up puppy Scott, he was so fluffy! Scott had opened one eye with a sigh, he was now sitting in Stiles arms. Stiles opened the door which read closed, but he knew Deaton would be fine with this, the door rung the bell as he step in, then he froze.

Allison and Chris were talking to Deaton in the waiting room. When Scott saw the Argent he hide his head in Stiles neck and whined. Stiles smiled slightly, when Scott took he head out again his eyes locked on Deaton, we whined again louder this time and tried to crawl into Stiles jacket. Deaton chuckled

"Now Stiles why do you have a wolf puppy?" Deaton said calmly

Stiles had no idea what to say, he remembered though that he and Deaton had made a code if there was a Scott emergency and other people were around. "Uhhh code brown?" Stiles said remembering they had called it that because of Scott's warm brown eyes

"I see" Deaton said smiling "what have you and Scott gotten into this time, and how did it leave you with a wolf puppy?"

Stiles looked over at the Argents and Deaton noticed "you can say it to Mr. and Miss Argent to Stiles they no about werewolves they might be able to help. You solve your problem since it is a I quote 'code brown' meaning there is a werewolf problem" Deaton said already knowing what this was about.

Stiles looked down at Scott who was once again sleeping "uhh do I have to" whined Stiles

"How about I get the little guy one of the dog beds to sleep in and you can explain what has happened, and why Scott is absent?" spoke Deaton in a calm voice

Stiles nodded and was left in the room with Chris and Allison.

"Stiles" Chris said after a few awkward seconds "I have a feeling this is going to be funny story" Allison laughed a little "I would also like to find out why Scott left you with a wolf"

"yeah, this isn't going to be one of my finest moments"

Deaton then came back into the room carrying a small dog bed, he put it on the counter and Stiles walked over but puppy Scott in it. Scott curled up into a small ball and snuggled against the side of the bed. Stiles took his phone out and for a photo, couldn't resist the urge for blackmail.

Allison walked over the bed and started petting Scott. "He's pretty cute Stiles, I would like to know how you got your hands on him"

"ok guys, this isn't my finest moment so you cannot judge me or Scott on this matter alright?" Stiles said starting off

"yes Stiles" Chris said sounding annoyed

"Ok well Scott and I were in the woods, when Scott smelled something like the idiot he is he ran off to investigate leaving me to case after him" Allison rolled her eyes "well when I caught up to Scott he was standing in a clearing with a lady and she look annoyed." Chris groaned knowing now where this was going "uh she through some blue powder in Scott's face and took off" Stiles paused looking embarrassed "next thing I know there is a puppy…..sitting in Scott's clothing" Stiles said going bright red.

"Stiles you are an idiot" Chris rolled his eyes

Allison was laughing so hard, she was holding he stomach "so your telling me that puppy is Scott?"

"yeah?" Stiles gulped

"OMG this is the best" she laughed

The laughed happened to wake sleeping Scott up. He looked around dazed for a minute before seeing everyone laughing and cocked his head "Hello Scot" Deaton spoke looking at the sable puppy "yes we all know its you"

Scott barked and belly crawled towards Deaton

"aww he's so cute" Allison cooed

"well is it revisable" Stiles asked

"yeah it is, should only last a couple of days but, a long time of shame" Deaton laughed

 **There we go first one of the series PM me prompts for future chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: The is a prompt sent to me from Farkaskutya – hope this is what you are looking for and I hope all you guys like it - ****Requests are still open********

 **Going to need some help**

 **Summery – Scott gets de-aged and Stiles and Derek takes care of him.**

Stiles paced in front of crying toddler Scott. Who was currently having a tantrum because they didn't stop for fries at the fast food place. Stiles ran his hands through his hair as Scott tiny fists banged against the hard wood floors. He had no idea how to take care of toddlers. He couldn't call Miss. McCall, what would he say _hey Miss McCall I turned your son 4 again!_ He had called Lydia who had hung up on him after he had told what had happened, she had called him irresponsible and if was his fault since he had caused it. He would find out how to fix this but first he needed to get Scott to stop crying.

"Hey Scotty" Stiles cooed "Sorry we couldn't stop for fries but do you want something else to eat?" Stiles mentally rewarded himself tricking him.

Scott stopped crying and looked at Stiles with a confused look on his face "I want fries Stiddles," he cried.

Stiles sighed "how about Cheerios?" Stiles said slowly

"No, those are for old people," Scott's face scrunched up and then lit up "I want coco puffs!" he yelled

Stiles smiled he could do that!

After getting Scott something to eat he ended up falling asleep on the couch. So Stiles had sometime to think how he was going to solve this. Guessing after what had happened his best bet would be taking him to Derek!

"Ok this is actually happening" Derek grumbled as he stared down at four-year-old Scott. Stiles would of taken him seriously if it wasn't for the crinkle in his eyes as the man tried his best not to laugh.

"yes unfortunately this is happening" Stiles lightly chuckled, he rolled his eyes as Scott giggled when he pelted Stiles with coco puffs. Scott had decide before Derek had come to play Throw-objects-at-Stiles-and-laugh-eveytime-he-gets-hit.

The older wolf just shook his head and made his way to the young boy "Dewik!" Scott yelled "Stiles makes a funny face when you through stuff at him" Scott chuckled.

Derek looked taken back that Scott could recognize him, but quickly shook back his surprise "So Stiles what is going to happen to him"

"Well when I took him to Deaton he said that the witch that cursed him only left it temporary, so it should were off between 3-14 days." Stiles said while making Scott a sandwich.

"good" Derek said nodding "So how exactly did this happen" he said watching Scott get peanut butter all over his face and hands.

"Well a witch intended to curse me, and I kind of ducked and it hit Scott instead" Stiles mumbled.

Dereks enchanted hearing heard it clearly "Stiles you idiot"

"Stiddles, Dewik can we go to the pawk pwease" Scott yelled

"Yeah alright buddy" Stiles said starting to get some stuff together.

Scotts eyes flashed red in excitement,

"wow remember what we talked about buddy" Stiles said in surprise "no wolf-ey stuff"

Scott nodded slowly, Derek smiled.

"Well let's get you dressed"

As soon as he sets Scott down for bed, the toddler frowns. Stiles sits down beside him and brushes away the scowl with a hand over Scott's messy curls and says, "You can sleep in my bed, okay?"

Scott opens his mouth to reply but yawns instead. After a moment he wriggles his nose and tries again. "Wanna song."

"A song?"

Scott nods. "Dewik gamme a song."

"He sang to you?" Stiles asks dumbly before looking back out of his room. "You want me to sing to you?"

"Yes pease." Scott snuffles as he smushes his face in Stiles' pillow.

Stiles looks back down at Scott. "I'm not very good at singing."

"Mhmm," Scott mumbles tiredly, but sure. "Nice voice. Pwetty voice."

Stiles' chest goes hot, as does his face. Apparently Scott's memories haven't faded despite the deaging. You sing in the locker room shower one time and suddenly you can never live it down.

Rubbing a hand over Scott's head once again, Stiles decides to sing a lullaby his mom used to sing when she was sick

Pretty dreams, my baby, wait

Just beyond the Slumber Gate;

Come, dreams,

Come to baby, come;

Come, dreams,

Scott shuffles and moves his head further into the pillows as Stiles continues

 _Come to baby, come._

 _Day is done and night is near,_

 _Off to sleep now, baby dear;_

 _Come, dreams,_

 _Come to baby, come;_

 _Come, dreams,_

 _Come to baby, come._

 _Weary you must be with play,_

 _Running, running, all the day;_

 _Come, dreams,_

 _Come to baby, come;_

 _Come, dreams,_

 _Come to baby, come._

 _Now it's time for you to sleep,_

 _Hush now, baby, not a peep;_

 _Come, dreams,_

 _Come to baby, come;_

 _Come, dreams,_

 _Come to baby, come._

 _Big and strong you're sure to grow,_

 _If to sleep you'll quickly go;_

 _Come, dreams,_

 _Come to baby, come;_

 _Come, dreams,_

 _Come to baby, come._

As Stiles finishes the song he sees Scotts small chest rise up and down slow and steady

Stiles left the house to go get some food from the grocery store, later in the morning,

As soon as he came back and hesteps into his apartment he senses that something is… off. None of the lights are on, not that they need to be at this hour – but still, and it's eerily quiet. He slowly closes the door behind himself, careful not to make a sound, and grabs one of the umbrellas he has resting by the door. It's not the best weapon, but that's why they're called weapons of convenience. They're convenient, not practical.

Stiles does a sweep of the kitchen and then makes his way toward the living room. He's just about to enter it when –

"RAH!"

Stiles yelps as the foreign object comes in contact with his leg. He's halfway to launching whatever it is off his foot when he looks down at – little red eyes. Stiles lets out a low groan of relief and drops his umbrella. "Geez, little guy. You scared the fu...uuudge out of me."

Scott bares his teeth in an excited, and somehow predatory, smile and asks, "I'm good hunter?"

"You're the best hunter," Stiles says as he bends down to pick Scott up. He scrubs a hand through the toddler's hair and then lightly tugs at one of his pointed ears. "Where's Derek?"

"Boo."

After a very sharp inhale Stiles turns in the direction of the voice and hisses, "You're not funny."

Derek jerks his chin toward Scott. "He thinks so."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "He's four."

Scott looks at Stiles and brings up a tiny clawed hand. "Dewik showeded me pounce." The toddler flexes his fingers while babbling, "Rah, rawr, grrr."

Stiles closes his eyes and shakes his head slightly, smile playing at his lips. He presses his nose to Scott's temple before taking a deep breath and saying, "Gotta be careful with those, Scottie. You need a little more practice before you can use 'em."

Scott nods with wide eyes. "Dewik said 'mergencies only."

"Exactly," Stiles agrees, pressing his forehead to Scott's. "Did you guys have fun while I was gone?"

Scott nods again, face brightening, and Derek smile then. The wolf brings a hand to Scott's curls and says, "We had play time, and Scott worked on his control."

Stiles looks back down at Scott and readjusts him on his hip. "How'd you do?"

Scott's claws retract and his ears flatten out, though the display of control only lasts about ten seconds before Scott fangs out and giggles. Stiles huffs amusedly and looks back at Derek. "He's already better than you."

Derek shoots Stiles a look, but quickly masks it when Scott gasps excitedly and says, "M'as good as Dewik?"

Stiles lifts an eyebrow at Derek and intones, "Is he as good as you, Derek?"

After a long pause, and a blink-and-you-miss-it flash of red in his eyes, Derek replies, "Better."

"Are you guys hungry?"

Derek nods, face a neutral mask once again, and Scott yells, "Gill cheese!"

"Alright, buddy. I will make you the best grilled cheese ever, but only if you eat some fruit with it, okay?"

"Awww."

Derek looks down at Scott and offers up, "Apples or a pear?"

Scott makes a face and sticks out his tongue, clearly displeased, so Stiles adds, "I have grapes. You can poke 'em with a fork if you want."

The toddler looks back at Derek for approval. The wolf sighs before capitulating. "Okay, grapes it is. But you have to eat all of them."

Scott beams at Derek, all of his tiny teeth – both human and wolf – on display. Fifteen minutes later he has grapes stuck to his canines.

 **There we go, feel free to send me prompts**


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US"Sorry I know you think this is an update but It isn't just asking you guys if you want more chapters, I need some motivation soooooo pleaaseee send me prompts, I do any ship and genre. /span/strong/p 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This is a** **prompt** **by Farkaskutya I'm going to make it that Scott already has a pack though, I really like alpha Scott so hope you like this.**

 **Feel free to send me any Prompts I will work on them when possible,**

 **Summary:** **Can you write a story with Scott kidnapped by hunters for a very long time, and during that he claims his full wolf form, and then the Hale pack comes, and they try to save Scott, but he's kind of stuck in his wolf form?**

 **Season 2 era, maybe, so Scott's an omega.**

5 years. That's how long it had been 5 years. 5 years since Scott had been taken by hunters. 5 years since the pack lost their alpha. 5 years since Melissa McCall lost a son, 5 years since Stiles lost a brother and a best friend, 5 years since the Sheriff had lost a second son, 5 years since Allison had lost her boyfriend, 5 years since Derek had lost his friend, 5 years he had been missing, 5 years since the McCall pack had to keep running without him.

Every anniversary that went by that Scott went missing Stiles stayed inside, he couldn't help the feeling of guilt that washed over him every year, that he hadn't done anything. He remembered walking out from the grocery store with a bag full of chips and soft drink, for the pack movie night, he remembers being jumped 4 strong arms pulling him up and keeping him in place, he watched as the other hunters used cattle prods to weaken his friend, he remembered the hot tears streaming down his face as he watches Scott wither under the pain of electricity and never being able to reach him, he remembers the fear and the drop of his stomach as he watches the hunter inject some sort of liquid in Scotts neck and Scott losing concessions almost immediately, he had struggled in the hold of the hunters, but they held him tight as their friends kicked Scotts prone body, before picking him up roughly throwing him in the back of the truck and getting in, the men holding Stiles used a cattle prod on him, he remembers the pain and the helplessness watching the truck drive away.

When Stiles heard the knock on the door he wasn't interested, he didn't care who was at the door. He knew the routine, Derek would send someone from the pack to go collect him, they would make their way to the renovated Hale house, have a short meeting and spend the rest of the week looking for Scott, before giving up and repeating it the next year. They had spent months looking when it first happened. After 5 years of him gone the pain hadn't gone away, but Stiles seemed to have lost hope.

Stiles didn't bother even answering the knock, he just ignored it. Another knock slightly louder "Go away" he mumbled into his pillow, just wanting the person to leave him alone. Another knock. He finally got up and opened the door. He was met with the bright green eyes and fiery red hair of Lydia Martin.

"Hey Stiles," she said softly and carefully Stiles could tell she had been crying she missed Scott almost as much as he did "Derek wanted me to bring you to the Hale house" she looked with at him with tears in her eyes "I can't go another year without Scott, we will find him this year. I promise Stiles" She said with a teary smile

"I don't want to go Lydia" Stiles mumbled begging his voice not to break _not now_ "every year I get my hopes up that I will get him back, and we fail _every_ time." He paused and looked down at his feet "I can't handle the disappointment again, it's like it happens again every year that we don't find him" he finally braved enough to look up at her "he has been with those hunters for 5 years, imagine the torture he has been through, and even if he did escape he is probably ding in a ditch somewhere" he finally felt the tears stream slowly down his face.

"Oh Stiles, I know we all miss him. But we have to go through this together, alight?" she said holding Stiles face in her hand stroking it slightly.

Stiles nodded and Lydia grabbed his hand leading him out of his messy room, down the stair towards the front door. They drove to the Hale house in Stiles trusty blue jeep. Stiles vision blurred as he remembered all the memories he had with Scott in the jeep. Lydia noticed him tear up "Stiles, we WILL find him, alright?" she said her voice stern. Not a statement, an order.

In no time at all Stiles and Lydia pulled up to the Hale house, it really did look beautiful now that it had been redone. Stiles almost spent more time at the Hale house than he did at his own. As they made their way up to the front steps Derek appeared in the doorway. Stiles and Derek had grown closer over the time of Scott missing, so went Derek saw Stiles he pulled the younger teen in a bone crushing hug. Stiles had to try his best not to just break down in Derek's arms. After a couple seconds Derek pulled away "Stiles come on, we just going to talk for a while before we go looking for Scott, as a pack" Derek finished. Stiles just nodded

Derek, Stiles and Lydia made their way to the living room Allison, Jackson, Erica, Boyd and Isaac sat sprawled over 3 couches, days like this the pack really helped. Derek pushed Stiles and Lydia onto one of the couches "Ok as you all know today is the day Scott went missing 5 years ago" Derek started off addressing the group "We are going to be searching for him, this time together as a pack, it will help us all. This is a hard time for all of us." Derek finished off

"Let's just stop with the chit chat and get going" Jackson grunted "we all want to find McCall"

Allison nodded "Yeah let's just go"

Soon enough the pack was gathered around in the middle of the Beacon Hills Preserve, sniffing around and looking in suspicious spots, the wolves were kicking up leaves and walking along slowly scenting for any other scents that the ones they recognized, Stiles, Lydia and Allison were unable to smell so they looked around and chatted quietly

"I wish there was something else we could do" Allison groaned "I feel so helpless and guilty

Stiles rolled his eyes and had to fight back the urge to snap back at her "Yeah, well at least you dint have to watch it happen, the last thing you hear is agonized screams." He couldn't help but lash out "every day I tell myself that I could have done something more, Allison he has been gone for so long, for all we know he could be…." Stiles chocked

"Stiles don't talk like that" Lydia said roughly "he isn't dead, I mean this is Scott we are talking about, he is a true alpha." Lydia giggled slightly "they are like cockroaches you can't get rid of them"

Allison and Stiles laughed slightly at that "really Lydia a cockroach that's the best thing you can describe the strongest type of werewolf" Allison teased

"Well" Lydia started "have you seen a cockroach those things at terrifying I mean- "

"SHHHHHH"

They were cut off by Derek, Allison Stiles and Lydia tensed. They watch all the wolves lift their noses in the air and stand rigged listening, they all had the same pose and Stiles remembered how much Scott had looked like a puppy….

"Derek! What Is it" Lydia yelled/whispered

"Lydia quiet!" Derek shushed at her "there is someone coming"

Lydia Stiles and Allison all looked at each other, hearts beating fast as the watches the wolves quietly moving towards the trees, their feet moving almost silently. The group of humans made sure they stayed as quiet as possible. After what had seemed like years, Derek growled slightly and the rest of the wolves half shifted bringing out their claws fangs and glowing blue and yellow eyes. Slowly they watch the tree line carefully.

Then the humans finally heard it, twigs and leaves moving underneath's someone's foot, Stiles seemed to hold his breath as he watches the figure move closer, after what seemed like hours the figure showed itself, Stiles sagged slightly as he watched a wolf move slowly from the trees, he saw all the wolves slump a little. But at further investigation he noticed Derek and Isaac still frozen staring at the wolf.

Stiles took some time to look at the wolf carefully, it really was magnificent it was like it was made of two wolves, one side of his face and body was **warm** brown, while the other side was pure white. Completely symmetrical, he noticed the wolf moving its eyes from person to person, its eyes seemed to look at Stiles a little longer than everyone else. But soon Stiles shook his head from the thought and continue to study the wolf. The wolf had a black nose and its fur looked quiet fluffy. He was very large, upon further investigation he noticed it putting very little weight on its back right leg. Soon after studying the group carefully, it whimpered slightly and lay on the ground.

Stiles suddenly couldn't breathe, he started at the wolf. The and warm brown eyes stared back at him, he desperately tried to get words out, but his mouth didn't seem to be working. Mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Finally, the breath seemed to find its way back into Stiles, and he finally found is voice, but when he spoke is voice was soft and uncertain "D-Derek, Is-Is that Sc-Scott" he stuttered.

Everyone in the clearing seemed to stop breathing and Derek slowly looked over at the large wolf "Yeah…. yeah that's Scott"

Stiles world Stopped, after 5 years of looking they had found him, as a wolf but alive and other than his leg no visible injuries. Allison seemed to have the same thought as Stiles and made her way quickly over the large wolf. As Allison came closer to the wolf it back away growling deep in his throat and baring his shining white teeth. "Derek can you go to him" Stiles spoke softly "Scott might react better if it was a wolf"

Derek nodded and started moving slowly towards Scott "Hey Scott, its Derek" he said flashing his eyes blue. Scott turned his head as his eyes flashed crimson in return, Derek moved towards Scott at that touch of acceptance, as he moved closer to Scott, the wolf started belly crawling backwards whining, as his back touched a tree and he couldn't back up any further. He tried to get up but his bad leg he couldn't seem to manage. Derek moved away slowly and Scott seemed to relax.

Derek started walking towards Stiles "This is our last chance to get him otherwise we will have to sedate him to get him to Deaton" Derek spoke he held up a small dart gun, "I have some tranquilizers" Stiles nodded sadly seeing the small darts "Ok you have been Scott's best friend since you were 4, you know him better than anyone else in this pack" Stiles listened and nodded slightly "if anyone in the clearing would get close to him it would be you,"

"yeah I guess" Stiles said quietly and started walking towards the white and brown wolf. As Stiles approached the wolf it whimpered slightly, but he didn't move. Stiles was now in front of the wolf. So far Scott was just whining and whimpering, Stiles dropped to the ground sitting cross legged next to the scared wolf. Speaking slowly and carefully Stiles started talking "Hey Scott, it's your best friend Stiles, you have been missing for 5 years now but it seems we have found you. I'm sorry I couldn't help you in the parking lot, I blame myself everyday…." And stiles talked. Stiles always talked, the pack watched in awe as Scott reacted to everything he said, titling his head whining barking and even growling. Soon enough he belly crawled slightly closer to Stiles, Stiles reached out he hand and went to scratch behind Scott's ears, at the touch Scott flinched and whinnied high in his throat. Stiles pulled back and looked down at the ground, feeling slightly discouraged. Before he heard a pained whine and looked up to see Scott getting to his feet, Stiles panicked for a second before seeing Scott intention. Soon enough Scott was laying in Stiles lap breathing heavily, Stiles started patting down his back muttering words. And soon enough Stiles could feel how thin Scott had really gotten.

Derek and Isaac started moving towards the pair, but as soon as they got close Scott started growling and trying to get up. Scott started to panic and looked around trying to escape.

With little hesitation but a stomach full of guilt, Derek fired the dart gun, and Scott swayed slightly as the drug ran through is system, as Scott looked at Derek, he was surprised to see for the first time Scott's eyes full of recognition and _betrayal_ and soon enough, Scott fell the ground. Pull under by the drug. 

The pack acted quickly almost numbly, the all picked the injured wolf up and started leaching his pain, Erica had gone to go get Derek's van and was back in a few minutes, soon enough they were all piled into the car, Derek driving with Boyd in the passenger seat Stiles, Isaac, Jackson and Erica were in the back with Scott laying across them while Lydia and Allison were in the very back of the car.

Driving quickly and irresponsibly Derek sped towards the vet, were they were sure Deaton would be able to help them, Derek sped through red light, cars slamming on the brakes and honking loudly, soon enough they were pulled over by the cops, for their luck though Sheriff Stilinski was at the driver window

"Now Derek I know the situation of this day, but that gives you no reason to be racing around the streets like a mad man" Ok Sheriff said slowly

"Sheriff, I need to drive fast you don't understand" Derek said urgently

"What is it Derek?" Sheriff said suddenly alert and nervous

Derek licked his lips "We have Scott"

Sheriff yelled and demanded to see him nervous what he would see

Soon enough Sheriff was looking at the malnourished wolf in the pack he was speechless "Go quick!"

And off Derek was again speeding towards the clinic. As soon as they arrived at the clinic Derek and the pack, ran inside carrying Scott carefully, "Deaton, DEATON!" Stiles yelled put to get Deaton attention

"Yes Stiles" he said coming out from the back and freezing at the site of the unconscious wolf "it that Scott" he said weakly

Derek nodded and Deaton rushed them into the back "Lay him on the table" Deaton commanded "what happened why isn't he concusses"

"when we found him I don't think he recognized us, he let Stiles come close but when we came near Stiles he freaked out and he had to use the sedative on him" Derek replayed. "Can you take a look at his leg it looked injured"

Deaton nodded and grabbed a shaver from the cup boarded and started shaving away the fur on Scott hind leg, once the fur was off it gave the group a clear view of the large deep stab mark that went up the entire side of his leg. Deaton put some cream on it "That should help stop the Wolfs bane, as far as I can see he looked alright, but I want each of you to get up close to him. I want him to inhale as much as your scent as possible, when he wakes up he should recognize you. It will be a matter of time spent with the pack, that will eventually turn him back" Deaton explained.

The group nodded and one by one got up close to Scott and spent a few minutes with him, hopefully when he woke up he would recognize them. Stiles spent the longest with him, unable to believe that they had actually found him, When Scott slowly opened him eyes, he looked around the animal clinic clearly confused, he whinnied low in his throat. Then he turned and looked at Stiles. He seemed to relax a bit and started licking his hands. Not long after the pack started piling in, Scott backed away slightly but after a deep inhale of the air his eyes glowed crimson and he wagged his tail slightly with a small bark.

Back at the Hale house, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Allison, Lydia and Scott were currently curled up on the couch. Stiles and Derek were in the kitchen making dinner for the hungry pack. Although their alpha wasn't human right now, the void that had been missing felt whole again. The pack missed that.

But they certainly didn't miss the loud howl that sounded outside, and the way Scott's head perked up, the way his ears moved forward and his tail started wagging. With great difficulty he managed to get himself out from the bottom of the puppy pile. And make his way over to the door. Whining and barking he made as much noise as possible. Until Derek came over and demanded what's going on. The large pack shrugged. And much to his annoyance Derek opened the door.

With a loud howl, Scott ran outside and the group was surprised that out in the front stood a wolf. Slightly smaller than Scott but with sandy fur, Scott ran up to meet her, he licked her ears and she purred happily. With yaps and barks they seemed to communicate. Tipping his head back at the almost full moon he howled. Long and deep and after a couple seconds the sandy wolf joined in.

Once the howl was over they sandy wolf gave Scott a nip on the ear and ran off. The group went to go approach Scott, but they were stopped in their tracks as he let out a loud whimper and curled in on himself, the pack saw the way his body rippled painfully through the change. In minutes the brown and white wolf was replaced by an extremely skinny, dirty and naked teenage boy, panted loudly and tired. Scott looked up at them. His hair was matted and was almost shoulder length.

Stiles ran up to him and in one swift moment pulled the skinny boy into a tight hug. One that resembled the hug years earlier at the MRI "I missed you buddy" was all the words exchanged by the pair.

 **Wow finally done, sorry it took so long was about 1500 words in and just couldn't get the motivation to finish it. Hope this it what you were looking for** **Farkaskutya**


End file.
